Call of Duty Day
by creepy-kreme
Summary: Sasuke can barely wait for the next Call of Duty Day. Smut. Oneshot. AU. SasuNaru. M rated. Seriously. Dedicated to LoveAgronNNasir.


Call of Duty Day  
By: Creepy-kreme

A/N: This is for my Guess-My-Name Game. Dedicated to my friend LoveAgronNNasir, who keeps on updating me tabs about her cousin's cute love life. Oh. Did I mention she's turning him into gay and is match-making his cousin to his best friend? Yep. You heard that right.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND PEANUT BUDDY! This is for you too.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary? I mean, if I say I own Naruto, will anyone believe me? Insert eye roll there.

Anyway, this story is kind of taken from real life, AKA LoveAgronNNasir's cousin/friend smut scenarios in real life. Just twisted it here and there and pictured it just like the way I wanted it to happen.

Mm-hmm. Bingo. I am partially a part of Turn-Him-Into-Gay Evil Plan 101.

Not beta'd.

Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a long day, and Naruto can't wait any longer to get his hands on the game. The said hands were literally twitching in excitement right now and he is positively sure that he will finally be able to finish the Strike Force game mode today. He can just feel it. The ramen-induced energy coursing through his body will give him strength.

He grins.

Oh yeah. China is going _down_. (1)

Once he's convinced that everything is in working order, he stood up from his crouching position and shuffled happily towards the lazy boy, a wide grin plastered on his face. Once his eyes landed on the figure sitting on his lazy boy (AKA The Throne) though, the grin faded into a frown and a scowl taking its place.

He saw Sasuke's eyes flew immediately upwards and Naruto raised a suspicious eyebrow at him.

_Was he checking him out?_

Bah. Whatever.

Holding the PS3 game controller lovingly in one hand, Naruto nudged Sasuke's leg using the tip of his foot hastily, shooing the Uchiha from his position. "Move. That's my seat."

"Your seat." The other boy repeated skeptically, merely raising an elegant brow as his body continued to slouch comfortably against the lazy boy chair. _Asshole_.

"Yes. My seat."

"Your seat."

"Yes."

"Your seat."

"Yes, Teme, _my seat_." The blonde grounded out, hands folded above his chest as he tapped his foot irritably on the carpeted floor.

"Your s-"

"God damnit, _yes! _That's my seat! Now stand up!"

There was silence, then...

"Your seat."

Naruto twitched. He wanted to shove the controller down the Uchiha's throat, wanted to rip him to pieces, throw him in the trash and _burn_ him... but he controlled the urges. He can't really murder the owner of the house now, can he? Especially if the said owner is his best friend...

Well, that's bull. It's not like it's the first time he wanted to kill his best friend, anyway.

But _seriously?_ This is out of line.

Why Sasuke chose this very day to act like a fucking childish Neanderthal is beyond him. It's _Call of Duty Day_ today and he fucking well knows that.

"Sasuke." He began in that "I'm attempting to be very patient here" tone of his.

The raven only smiled and batted his eyelashes innocently in reply. (2)

"You're not going to stand up, are you?" Naruto finally asked after a moment of contemplation.

"Nuwp."

"Fine." Uncrossing his arms, he huffed. "I'll sit on your lap, then."

Sasuke looked amused and unbelieving at the same time. Naruto wouldn't have the guts to do that. He's sure of it.

"Oh, really?" He smirked. "So you dare some -oof!"

The abrupt added weight on his lap cut his coherent thoughts. Opening his eyes, all he could do was to gape at the blonde before him.

Naruto now sat on his lap, his legs dangling on nether side of Sasuke's own, and his back is resting comfortably on his chest. He glanced down at their connected bodies and raised an eyebrow. The smaller boy, he now realized, fit in his arms so perfectly that it seems like he was really meant to be there all along.

_Whoa._ Where did that come from?

He shook his head to clear the thought away and tried to act unaffected. "For real?"

"Just shut up and don't move." Naruto hissed and unpaused the game.

* * *

Apparently, to shut up and don't move is a really hard thing to do.

Especially if you're doing it at the same time, Sasuke thought dryly.

Few minutes had ticked by. Sounds of guns and loading of ammos can be heard all throughout the room. Completely engrossed to the game, Naruto forgot about Sasuke's presence and was leaning against him comfortably, using him as a pillow. Sasuke would've found their current position amusing if the blonde doesn't brush his backside on Sasuke's groin every now and then, knocking the wind out of him.

"Shit! Don't _do_ that!" The Uchiha finally gasped loudly, grabbing Naruto's hips and trying to still his motions as he wiggle around his lap, a little harder this time.

"Don't do what?" The blonde asked innocently, albeit incredulously because he had to pause his precious game to avoid accidentally dying.

Sasuke can only give him a _'what the fuck'_ look and glance down onto their laps.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, but followed Sasuke's line of sight. Eyes widening, it dawned on him that he's been grinding himself against the Uchiha, giving him a hard on, which explains the hardening of... uhm, a specific part of his anatomy. He was about to jump off of Sasuke's lap in utter disgust when he thought of an evil plan, a huge grin literally splitting his face in half.

Sasuke doesn't like that smile one bit.

"Oh. _This?_" He ground his ass experimentally against Sasuke's lap.

A low grunt of _'fuck'_ was the Uchiha's only reply and Naruto can't help but laugh at his best friend's disgruntled face.

Once Sasuke can breathe again, he gave the scariest glare he could muster to the blonde, but it seems that it only made him laugh some more.

"Dobe, you are _so_ gonna regret that."

"Am I?" Naruto taunted, a contented smirk illuminating his face.

"We'll see."

Rather than to clarify his intention, he simply lifted the blonde off of his lap like he weighed nothing more than half a kilo, stood up to get off the lazy boy and all but threw a very shell-shocked Naruto back into the chair, making the boy yelp in surprise and lose his grip on the controller.

Lifting the sprawled boy's legs and dangling it to either sides of the lazy boy, he knelt down in between his dobe's thighs and grinned. The blonde can only blink at him. He was too dazed to even react.

Quickly, he grabbed the controller from its place on the floor, handed it back to Naruto and reached a hand to unpause the game.

"Pay attention." The Uchiha purred, giving Naruto involuntary shivers down his spine, and pulled the boy's hips and angled it at the edge of the chair. "And try not to die."

Naruto gulped. He have a feeling that he is so going to regret what he just did.

* * *

Oh, God. He's dying.

No. Not just in the game. But for real.

Like, _literally._

"Ahn-!" Ample lips parted as yet another large moan he never knew he'll ever make in his entire life lingered in the air. He really tried his damnedest to keep his eyes glued to the screen and willed his fingers to move. But all he was able to do is to press random buttons blindlessly on the controller. It was only by sheer luck that he's still alive in the game.

There were also a few times where the feeling become too intense and his eyes will unwilling close by itself in reflex and he'll either accidentally bomb or shoot his own squad.

The game has been going on and on for what seems like forever and Naruto's damn sure that he wouldn't last to the rest of it. He's having hard enough time concentrating right now.

His back arched painfully, his legs trembling as Sasuke swallowed him hard and fast. The Uchiha's pale pink lips were spread wide over his cock, barely fitting. And he watched his cock get lost in the abyss of that sinfully, wicked mouth.

But it wasn't just his mouth around him, but also his skilled and expert fingers hitting that one sweet spot inside of him and the blonde nearly screamed as Sasuke traced the large vein underneath his throbbing erection slowly and timed the bobbing of his head along with his fingers.

Jolts of harsh pleasure wrapped around his body and burst through him, making his toes curl and forcing moan after earsplitting moan out of his lips. He writhed, his body wanting to get away yet trying to get more at the same time.

His mouth was left hanging the entire time and he can feel his own drool dribble on his cheek down to his neck, but he don't give a flying fuck about that right now. His mind went numb and all he can feel is Sasuke mouth on his cock and his fingers inside him. Finally surrendering from his game, he shut his eyes closed and clutched whatever his hand could reach, which in this particular moment was Sasuke's raven hair.

He snorted mentally. As if that could hold on to his sanity a little longer.

Coherent thoughts immediately flew out of the window as Sasuke gave a tentative suck then a harder one. Naruto felt his hips unconsiously buck against his mouth and his hips arched again.

He only wished he doesn't choke the Uchiha to death. He really is a mind blower.

"S-Sas...Sa-agnh!" Another spine tingling suck. "Oh god! Fuck!" The blonde kept on shouting profanities to no one in particular as Sasuke's pace grew faster and faster, his voice getting hoarse every passing second.

The Uchiha, all of a sudden, let go of Naruto's cock with a loud pop, giving the blonde a moment to gather his wits, but he didn't stop the ministrations of his finger and prodded deeply against Naruto's prostate instead.

"God, Sasuke!" He sobbed. "Oh my fucking God!"

Naruto heard a loud wail, barely registering that it was his own, and all he can see were stars... and blackness.

* * *

Sasuke smirked at the sleeping form before him as he wiped his chin with the back of his hand.

He must say, he felt pathetically full of himself right now. He have never made anyone pass out before.

Chuckling silently to himself, the Uchiha soothingly rubbed the sore spot on top of his head, and winced a little bit when he hit a part that stings. He totally forgot Naruto and that painfully hard grip of his. The blonde pulled his hair so hard that he had to wonder if would be bald by the time he's through with him.

But, whatever. He wasn't at all worried. He bet he looks good bald, too. Naruto can pull his hair to his heart's content next time...

He grinned maniacally. Speaking of next time.

Damn. He can't wait for the next Call of Duty Day.

**~FIN~**

* * *

(1) I didn't mean that as a war declaration, people. Trust me. It's part of the game. In Strike Force Mode (Call of Duty: Black Ops II) the story is about a cold war between China and US. So, yeah. That's basically it. Pardon me if my gaming addiction is showing. Natural reflexes.

(2) Okay. I know that is very unlikely, but daawwww. Just imagine Sasuke doing that! *melts in a massive pile of goo* Fuck. How do I get back?

* * *

Seriously. This is just a lame excuse to write smut. I was bored. Pardon me.

Anyways, hit me up and review, my loves.

**Please do read the other oneshots.**

**Drowning **(dedicated to **Beautifulyaoilover93**) - Drama/Angst  
**Love Bus **(dedicated to **Sachiel Angelo**) - Romance/Humor

*there was supposed to be 2 more but I wasn't able to finish it in time. I don't want to delay this so I posted it today, May 31, just like I had promised. I swear I'm going to finish the others before school starts. I really am sorry Peanut Buddy and Midnight Kei.

*Kik me almonding HAHAHAHA!


End file.
